night of the comet
by blonkers
Summary: a lil, sasuanru loving lol please review it would help out bunchez with future stories


i sadly dont own naruto if i did SasuNaru would live on

oh well i can dream cant i =]

please review it will help bunches thank you =D

* * *

Night of the comet

By: Blanca Del Toro

Naruto walked over to ichiraku ramen and ordered his usual. He noticed that everyone seemed to be running around in a hurry, even at ichiraku's. Naruto couldn't think of anything that would have people like this, as far as he knew no holidays were near. He slurped the noodles on his second bowl of ramen when he couldn't come up with an answer. "hey old man, what's going on"? the cook haulted and gave an order of soup to his daughter. "you mean you don't know about the comet"? "the what"? the cook opened his mouth to answer but a different voice sounded "a comet that passes every 80 years dobe". Ichiraku and Naruto looked towards the entrance to see a certain raven stepping under the curtains.

Naruto had always liked the raven evere since elementary school. He acted the complete oppisite, he had always argued with and fought with said raven. The name calling and punches were a normal everyday thing, "teme this, dobe, that' after a while you just get used to it and live with it. There was only one thing he had never gotten used to, the fact that no matter how much he inflicted hate on him, Naruto couldn't get him out of his damned mind. Naruto rolled his eyes at the raven "shut up teme, what so special about a dumb comet anyways". Sasuke sat aside from Naruto there knees touched and it sent electricity through Naruto. "they say if you make a wish when you see the comet it comes true". Naruto looked at him as he ordered some tea, no sugar and a side of three rice balls. Naruto sighed inwardly, he knew his order by memory, of course he did he ordered the same time every time the raven treated him to Ramen. "and you of al people believe that". "Hn". sasuke shrugged.

A flaw was clear in Naruto's 'hate him and forget him' plan. The problem was that in al the time they've spent together, sure they called each other names and fought but somehow in the mix they became best friends. "hey dobe, you listening" "huh? What" "che, dobe". Naruto looked down at his ramen plate, empty. Sasuke place money on the counter and the blonde saw enough money to pay both there foods. He jumped off the seat and trailed behind sasuke. He gave some thought into what the raven had said, make a wish and it'll come true, huh. "hey Teme, when is the comet gonna get here". A smirk started to play on Sasuke's face. "tonight, what you gonna wish for".

Ducking Naruto dodged the kick sasuke threw at him. Naruto caught his foot and spun him over, before his body hit the ground Sasuke did a back flip and threw a kunai which naruto easy dodged. They never dropped their guard, but they stopped fighting and Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. "what's wrong dobe admitting defeat already. Sure they've been fighting for a good half hour and sweating but Naruto knew sasuke better. "you never get caught that easily whats up with you"? Naruto looked at Sasuke as he removed his bangs from his face and Naruto had gotten his answer. "when was the last time you cut your hair"? Naruto knew sasuke's hair was long but he never noticed how long it had actually gotten. Usually his hair framed his face, never passing his chin with his bangs cut long but not long enough to cover his eyes. When sasuke didn't answer Naruto kept on talking. "here come with me to the river". Silently sasuke obeyed, once they reached the river sasuke fell on his knees as did Naruto behind him. Naruto got some water from the river and soaked sasuke's hair and carfully ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft silky hair. He reached for his kunai and worked on the back of his hair. "you sure you know what your doing" Sasuke asked softly. "yea" Naruto replied just as soft. Once he was done with the back he moved on to the front. He adjustrd one side perfect. The blonde stuck out his tongue a bit as he measured how he should cut the other side to be just as even and as perfect as the first. A descent amount of hair was left over in a pile across from them when he finished. "there, done, look at your reflection" "wow" Sasuke admired Naruto's handy work "how do you know how to cut hair". Naruto smiled "when everyone hates you, you have to look out for yourself". Sasuke looked at the blonde his eyes soft, "I dontg hate you dobe". Nasruto blushed and looked away from his gaze. "sure teme I'm gonna believe you of all people".

Naruto hit the floor both his arms and legs being pinned against the grassy field, a smirking sasuke on top of him. "got you dobe" "yea cause your hair wasn't in the this time, teme". "che you're better off as a hair dresser rather than a ninja".Naruto was getting ready with a come back when he gazed up into the depths of Sasuke's onyx black eyes. They fell speechless and Naruto licked his lips, there faces only inches apart. Sasuke lowered himself and kissed the blonde. A light peck quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Naruto's raked through sasuke's hair. Naruto's mouth parted giving the raven full acess. Their tongues mingled and the raven tasted of green tea with a hint of mint. A pale hand traveled down Naruto's shirt and up again caressing the blondes skin a white flame burning within him filled him with desire. Wanting to fill his desire Naruto let the raven pull off his shirt. Being deep inside the woods out side of konoha no one would hear. The kiss broke apart and the blonde let out a soft whimper. He looked up and saw Sasuke's eyes filled with passion and desire and the flame burned brighter with in him. The raven removed his shirt and started working on the blonde's pants. Once his erection was free from his pants, Naruto let out a hiss as the cool wind brushed against it. A pale hand wrapped around him, pumping him long and slow, making him moan. As he threw his head back sasuke trailed kisses on his neck and bit down on the tender, fragile skin and lapped on the bite. Sasuke started to grind against Naruto. The blonde's breaths came out panting, his back arched into the raven's touch. Sasuke smirked and took him into his mouth. The blonde started to thrust himself into Sasuke's hair when the raven caught Naruto's hips and pinned them to the ground, a whimper escaping Naruto's lips. Sasuke purred "that's right ache for my touch" "F-fuck you ". the raven smiled and whipped out his tongue and ran it against naruto's length "I intend to dobe". the raven once again took naruto in his mouth. Naruto moaned into the sky when Sasuke sucked on him long and hard. His skin burned with lust and he released his seed in sasuke. The blonde felt sasuke swallow his seed, released him and came up to kiss him again. When they broke apart they were both gasping for breath. Sasuke held up three fingers up to naruto, which he instantly took them in his mouth. Sasuke undid his shorts with his free hand and presented his bold erection. Naruto gasped and the raven removed his wet fingers from naruto's mouth. "see something you like"? "you're gonna rip me apart"! Sasuke smiled as he eased a finger inside the blonde, the response was a moan.

"you ready" Sasuke's voice was practically a purr. He didn't wait for a response, he eased into Naruto. "a-ahh m-move"!. doing as told the ravens swtarted to slowly pull out and thrust back into

Naruto. A series of moans escaped naruto, then the flame at its peak exploded within him, he saw stars. Panting he asked "w-what was that". the raven thrusted into him harder and quicker then moaned "the spot I've been looking for N-NARUTO, a-ah f-fuck" Sasuke released his seed in naruto. They goit dressed and laid there ing the grass watching the sun fade away in each others arms.

Night fell and they stayed staring at the stars, naruto laying on the raven's chest. A question had Naruto think ing ever since they kissed. "hey sasuke-"he said still on the raven's chest. "yea"? "um does this mean you know that we're…" "going out, yea, I mean do you want to"? Naruto felt sasuke's breathing stop before he nodded and cuddled uo against sasuke and his breathing returned to its normal slow pace. "look at that"! the blonde pointed at a ball of fire flying through the black sky. "the comet" whispered Sasuke "Its beautiful". after the comet flew past konoha, Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the blonde's home. They made their way into Naruto's room and held each other on the bed. Huddled up close Sasuke asked "so what'd you wish for"? Naruto smiled at him and planted a kiss on his lips. "I didn't have to it already came true" "same here". they fell asleep in each others arms looking forward to the future.

The End


End file.
